1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for enhancing thermal transmission efficiency of an endothermic/exothermic article, and more particularly, to an apparatus that can enhance heat transfer efficiency of an endothermic/exothermic article, which can absorb or generate heat during its operation, such as a semiconductor integrated circuit and a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic integrated circuit is formed by mounting a plurality of circuit devices such as a resistor, a transistor, a diode, and a condenser in a small chip to realize the miniaturization and the reliable operation. However, due to the integration of the circuit devices in the small chip, the electronic integrated circuit emits superheat that may be cause the deterioration of the performance of the circuit.
Meanwhile, a heat exchanger is installed in an indoor or outdoor unit of an air conditioning system to absorb or transmit heat from or to a refrigerant. When the heat exchanger is operated, a thermal transmission is realized between an outer circumference of the heat exchanger and outer air. A performance of the heat exchanger is determined according to how quickly the transmission is realized.
According to the prior art, to enhance the heat transfer efficiency of the endothermic/exothermic article, a heat sink is mounted on the source to heat-exchange with the source so that the heat can be transmitted from the heat sink to outer air. However, even when the heat sink is mounted on the endothermic/exothermic article, there is a limitation in properly controlling the temperature of the source. Therefore, a size of the heat sink and/or the endothermic/exothermic article should be increased or the wind velocity or amount should be increased.
However, the size increase of the heat sink and/or the endothermic/exothermic article is increased causes the size increase of a product where the source is applied, deteriorating the customer's preference. In addition, in order to increase the wind velocity or wind amount is increased, a size of a fan should be increased, causing the increase of the product size and power consumption.
That is, the enhancement of the heat transfer efficiency of the endothermic/exothermic article with the heat sink is affected by many limitations such as a space limitation, a structural limitation and the like.